


Playtime

by Kisuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Ears, Collars, Drabble, Firsts, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Yuri tries a new kink with Otabek.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



Yuri gulped. His hands shook, but he managed to place the fuzzy, floppy black cat ears on Otabek’s head. To his surprise, they fit snugly.  
  
He lightly tugged on the spiked, leather collar around Otabek’s otherwise bare neckline. The little cat bell jingled.  
  
“Me-meow?” Otabek purred, drawn whiskers on his face wrinkling. His normally stoic expression was puzzled, seeking approval.  
  
Yuri had thought he’d think it’d be stupid to do this for him, but . . . oh god, he was _adorable_.  
  
Roughly, he pressed him against the wall, lips crashing onto Otabek’s, reaching farther south to stroke not just Otabek’s new collar.


End file.
